Beaten
by CrystalHauntress
Summary: Last in the Elements and Love series. Elsa and Alfie finish Hans for good. One-shot.


**A/N: This is it. Grand Finale. I just want to say a MASSIVE thank you to TrassDrakin, who has stuck with me and given me a lot of positive feedback and support. Trass has also written a Frozen fanfic called 'Aaron and the Snow Queen' and it's brilliantly written. You people should go check it out. So, thanks, TrassDrakin for all your support and positiveness. I'm reposting this, taking the reviews I received into account.**

I knew he'd be back. Alfie said he would. But what I can't understand is how he remembered what put him in such a state. I thought Alfie said 'he'll wake up and won't remember a thing'.

So when Anna came running to us (Alfie and I) in a panic, I was filled with worry rather than hatred and anger.

"Elsa, Alfie. Hurry up! He's back!" She told us, then looked around with panic clearly shown on her face. Her words were rushed and it took a while before either of us understood what she said.

"What? Anna, slow down. We can't understand what you're saying." I told her slowly, as if to get my point across.

"Hans. Han's is back. And he remembers everything. About what you said to him, how you injured him, ho-"

"Anna, calm down." Alfie told her. "We'll handle this. Just relax." My younger sister took a deep breath and straightened herself from her slouch.

"He's at the front door." She ran off, then remembered our words and slowed herself to a walk.

"Come on, love. If what your sister says is true, then we're in trouble." Alfie told me. He got up off his throne and held a hand out to help me up. We walked over to the palace door.

And there he was. "Hans." I greeted with my head in the air.

"Someone's full of their self this morning." He taunted.

"Don't tell me you're in search of _another_ rematch?" I ignored his snarky comment.

"Actually, that I am. Against all of you." He pointed to Alfie and me in turn.

"_All_ of us?! But there is only Alfie and I." I had a terrible feeling I knew what he was going to say. And I was right.

"I ask a match against Anna." He smirked, like he knew what my reaction was going to be.

"She is inexperienced! What kind of warrior asks a fight against an unarmed opponent?!" I thundered. I felt Alfie lay his hand on my shoulder and I turned my anger down a notch.

"She was able to put up quite a fight at your coronation, Elsa." He retorted. Alfie interjected suddenly.

"If I recall correctly, that was verbal. By order of the King, I command you to keep your hands off the princess." He was enjoying giving orders, I could tell. But Hans turned suspicious.

"Are you just saying that because you like bossing me about or are you saying it because you actually care?" He leaned forward and jabbed a finger in Alfie's chest.

"Enough!" I was angered. Deeply. "You do not question the king or ask to fight the unarmed princess. To prison with you!"

"When did Fire Boy become king? Last I saw him, he was a lowly peasant."

"Right. You've just crossed the line, Hans." I murmured through gritted teeth; though loud enough for the two men to hear. "Guards!" I called. The guards came running.

"What?! What's going on?"

"Escort Prince Hans to the Arena. The time has come to end this."

"Yes, Your Highness." The two guards, who went by the names of Trevor and Kyan, seized him by the arms.

"Gently, I want him at full strength for the battle." As Hans was pulled away, Alfie came up close to me and put his mouth to my ear.

"Don't you think you're taking this too far, love?" He whispered.

"Not at all." I whispered back, quite determined and pleased with my decision. "Besides, I just became brutal."

"But-" I started to walk away as he straightened himself up.

"No buts. Get yourself prepared and if you see Anna, tell her she must not come out of her chambers." I said firmly.

"OK…" Alfie said hesitantly. I turned and softened when I saw his confused face.

"Look, I'm only trying to protect Anna. I can't go through the loss again."

"I know, darling, but killing Hans won't help."

"I couldn't care less about Hans. If he died, I'd be filled with relief, not sadness." I walked off. "That's final. So if you wish to assist me, I suggest you prepare yourself." Alfie started mumbling but then followed me down to the hallway of our chambers. "Sylvie!" Sylvie came running to me in my chambers.

"Yes, My Queen?" She asked.

"Get out my best fighting outfit, please. One that is not too skinny. I don't want to bring up any distractions." She smirked, like she knew what I was on about. I suddenly felt like I saw Sylvie as a friend.

I waited to see what Sylvie would lay out for me. It was a light blue one-piece jumpsuit. It was loose but tight enough for the material to stay out of my way. "How's that, Your Majesty?" She asked, bowing slightly. I gave a nod of approval.

"It's perfect, thank you, Sylvie." She smiled and walked out of the door.

In the Arena, Hans was warming up. When he acknowledged our presence, he gave a small wave. _Does he know that he might be killed_?

"Hans. Are you prepared for this battle?" Kyan asked, while standing in between us. I started to doubt this, but I reminded myself that he had asked for it.

"Yes." Hans replied. Kyan turned to us.

"And My Queen, My King. Are you prepared?" I looked at Alfie and we nodded simultaneously.

"Yes, Kyan." Kyan stepped backward and Trevor hit the gong.

"Let the battle begin!"

We let Hans have the starting blow. Then I let out a strand of ice with Hans narrowly managed to avoid. I then tried to surround him in a block of ice which he threw his sword into instead. Realizing his mistake, he tried to pull it back out but it was too late. It was stuck. Using it as a distraction, I threw a wave of snow at him, throwing him backwards and into an avalanche.

When Alfie realized I was getting tired of using my powers and losing half my energy, (I _had_ been going on for two hours) he put his powers into full blast. Three hours later, Alfie managed to reach into the deepest of his soul. He was a living inferno. Even with my ice powers, I could actually fell the heat radiating off of him in a scorching blast. He kicked and punched out with his legs and arms and finally, Hans was no more.

I felt relieved but also guilty. I had committed murder (technically, it was Alfie but I played a part in it!)

Later that afternoon, I was thinking. "What is it, Elsa?" Alfie asked.

"We killed Hans." I whispered.

"Yes, we did."

"But…"

"Don't be ashamed, Elsa. He deserved it." I put my arms around him in a tight embrace.

"You know, the thing I love about you is that you're always correct. About everything."

"Am I?" He questioned cheekily.

"Yes, you are. And I love you."

"I love you, too."


End file.
